1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor vehicle with an internal combustion engine supplied with fuel from a fuel tank and at least one electric machine supplied with electric energy from at least one electric energy accumulator.
2. Description of the Related Art
The basic components of a motor vehicle are what is referred to as a body and a drive train. The body is essentially defined by a motor vehicle body which customarily provides a passenger compartment, an engine compartment and a luggage compartment. The drive train of a motor vehicle comprises a front axle, a rear axle, a drive unit and a transmission.